<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermit by SummersSixEcho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627725">Hermit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersSixEcho/pseuds/SummersSixEcho'>SummersSixEcho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, One Shot, Phic Phight, Phic phight 2020, Post-Episode: s03e12-13 Phantom Planet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627725</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummersSixEcho/pseuds/SummersSixEcho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More than a decade has passed since Vlad Masters returned to Earth and gave up the love of his life, the son he never had, his name, his wealth... everything. Perhaps he still has something else to lose once his past comes back to find him. </p><p>[Phic Phight 2020 entry; prompt by catalystofthesoul]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystOfTheSoul/gifts">CatalystOfTheSoul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time posting on this site!</p><p>Also posted on:</p><p>Tumblr: https://seeminglynoticeable.tumblr.com/post/615263892535476224/hermit-phic-phight-2020</p><p>FFN: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13551237/1/Hermit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The basket was nowhere near full, but the tomato soup, canned beef, and single beer had to do. A sad smile tugged at his old and chapped lips. He longed for the taste of a nice glass of wine, while the scent of a filet mignon became a fantasy from a life far away. Those memories belonged to a life lost in the confines of space or the depths of a ghastly realm. A life perhaps forgotten in the solitude of the cold and towering manor he once called home.</p><p>
  <em>How the mighty have fallen...</em>
</p><p>But years in exile had taught him not to dwell for long on the vestiges of his past. There were things better left unsaid, better left enclosed in the dark chamber at the back of his now delusional mind.</p><p>The scruffy man placed the three items in front of Olga, the grumpy cashier who always glanced at him up and down whenever he stopped by. Instead of huffing in annoyance, his sight was distracted by a local newspaper, on which an all-too-familiar name piqued his interest.</p><p>The middle-aged cashier pursed her red lips as she scanned the products, including the paper the man added at the last minute. Her manicured nails clacked against the register's keys to give him the sale's total. "That's $6.75," she informed.</p><p>Loose coins and five one-dollar bills fell on the counter from his skinny fingers, at which Olga grumbled something inaudible. It was no secret she didn't like the shady stranger who would occasionally shop at her small store. He gave her the heebie-jeebies, or so she had explained to anyone willing to lend an ear. She believed he was anything ranging from an outlaw to a serial killer, maybe even a vampire or a ghost... anything but human.</p><p>Once his purchased items were in a brown paper bag, the eerie outcast gave Olga a soft nod and left the store, much to the woman's ease. Truth is, he didn't want to be there either. He didn't want the unnecessary attention or any kind of contact with the small town's folk. Gossip spread from their lips like a virus, with the potential of reaching the wrong ears. That was one of the main reasons why he kept going on the lam.</p><p>Not that it mattered much. As quick as people were to build lies around his persona in this particular town, none of them got close enough to ask for his name. Ryan Loomis, David Hart, Blaine Parker, Vlad Masters... it didn't matter anymore. His anonymity would be safe for a while, or at least until a piece of gossip once again jeopardized his cover.</p><p><em>Vlad</em>, he repeated in his head as he followed a muddy road. <em>Vlad... Vla-di-mir.</em>.. It sounded so foreign and strange after- what had it been? Twelve years? - of never being called by his name.</p><p>Oh, yes. Barely past a decade filled with meager meals, thousands of conversations with empty seats, and followed by the ever-present threat of capture. Years lost to a mistake. His unspeakable crime of taking the planet hostage was something no country's jury would look past from. It had been almost that long since he gave up everything: the love of his life, the son he never had, his name and reputation, his power and wealth... everything.</p><p>If only Daniel hadn't revealed himself to the world, Vlad <em>Plasmius</em> could have found a way to take advantage of the situation. But now that every government had begun to invest in ghost protection under that boy's advice, he couldn't use his powers freely without setting off a few alarms; he could almost feel the ectoplasm crawling beneath his skin, begging for release. His old ways had to be just as buried as well, so he discarded any idea of taking everything back by force or manipulation. Overshadowing people in promising places surely was out of the question as well. The marketable version of Maddie's Spector Deflector, that was now popular among those who could afford it, made sure of it.</p><p>Of course, he was proud of Maddie and how much she had grown professionally while he was out of the picture. He had always known she was capable of that much and more. But he wondered how long it had been since he had last heard her voice, seen the light in her mesmerizing violet eyes, or felt her soft auburn hair. But his muse, the love of his life, was now reduced to a figment of his imagination, the cruel ghost of a memory not willing to move on.</p><p>His slow but steady steps took him several minutes later through a narrow path leading to his isolated cabin. The former billionaire had spent years perfecting his hiding skills, learning how to become a ghost amongst humans rather than a human with extraordinary abilities. He was forced to trade the comforts of a luxurious mansion to the musky and cold shelter of an abandoned shack in Idaho.</p><p>Once he reached the small place he now called home, Vlad hastily closed the door behind him. He was anxious to see the paper he just bought, so he dumped the rest of his purchases on his one and only table by the entrance, not even bothering with the lights.</p><p>"Ghost research leads to cure for cancer," the headline read. But it wasn't the title what caught his attention, but rather the name and the picture accompanying the article. Maddie's wrinkly smile, framed by gray hairs amongst her darker locks, graced the front page. She was standing next to her son, now a young adult donning a new version of his black and white suit in ghost form.</p><p>"You can't keep running away, Vlad," a familiar and feminine voice called from behind his back, startling the man. He turned around in bewilderment towards a corner of the room. No one had any reason to enter his home, unless he had been discovered.</p><p>The room was barely lit by the stray rays of light from outside, which gave him small glimpses of the few pieces of furniture surrounding him. Sitting on a chair with an ectogun in her hand, his wary gaze stared in confusion at the well-known visitor, clad in a blue hazmat suit with black accessories. Although he couldn't see her eyes, he could still feel her hard glare through her thick, red goggles. <em>Maddie,</em> his heart whispered.</p><p>No word came out of his moving lips, all thoughts unintelligible in his own mind as thousands of questions plagued him. "How... How did you find me?" he whispered in a raspy voice at last. <em>Is she real?</em></p><p>Maddie remained still in her chair, her crossed legs giving her an air of confidence that made the man's wariness rise. "You triggered one of my alarms," she replied with a simplicity that only added to her assertive vibe.</p><p>Vlad didn't dare to move from his current position. If she was really there and not another hallucination, he wasn't sure how the experienced ghost hunter would react if he tried to get closer. After all, the last time they had seen each other, he'd revealed his true self up to the last unpleasant detail. She was a powerful woman who might have no qualms in tearing him apart after all he had done, despite every ounce of goodness in her heart.</p><p>But, oh, how he wanted to feel her close. How he wished this was real. He wanted to hold her hand and make sure she wasn't another illusion that would only fade away. He relished in the thought that they were breathing the same air and shared the same room after so many years of running away from his old life. Most of all, he wanted to explain so many things, but didn't even know where to start.</p><p>He felt like a fool, unsure of how to approach someone who had been so close to his heart for so long. He wanted to know what was on her mind and how she saw him now. He suddenly became self-conscious, repulsed by his shaggy appearance, the dirt under his nails, the smell he probably gave away, and even the grubby clothing he was wearing. Thoughts of what Daniel might have told her completed the turmoil in his head, only worsened by the memory of the last words he shared with Jack. The damning curses that would very likely come out of her lips filled him with dread. The only thing certain was nothing good could result from this, but he was just <em>so </em>glad he was able to see her one more time.</p><p>"Do you want some tea?" he asked instead, with all the intention of making her feel at ease and share a few valuable minutes together before he was sent to oblivion. "I don't have anything extraordinary, but I managed to gather a decent selection-"</p><p>His visitor stood up and walked up to him, her weapon still pointed at his chest, until the man was cornered against the wall. His previous <em>encounters</em> hadn't been at all tangible. Perhaps this was true at last. "You think I'm here for a tea party, Vlad?" she responded with unveiled hostility. "Maybe all these years out in the woods finally sent you over the edge."</p><p>The whine of the loaded gun sent a shiver down his spine. Maddie was an expert not only in the paranormal, but also in combat and weaponry. Even when she wouldn't dare to hurt an innocent, he had given her enough reasons to despise him with every fiber of her being. "I apologize, dear. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just... glad to see you," he admitted.</p><p>A long silence settled between them, but Vlad wasn't sure what to make of it. Maddie took a step back and studied him up and down with her glare. "Tell me one thing, now that you're feeling so chatty," she said with a hint of venom in her words. "Was it worth it? All those lies you built your life around, how you destroyed everything you touched, just to lose it all... Tell me, was it worth any of it?"</p><p>The haunted man wasn't ready for that question, but the answer was already burning in his chest. He licked his lips. "I... I'm not proud of any of the things I've done, but I know I'm not allowed to change the past." And, boy, had he tried, but Clockwork was simply not a ghost he or anyone could bargain with.</p><p>Maddie shook her head, her hair still covered in a mask and a faceplate. Had it always been black? "So you decided to stay off the grid. God forbid the great Vlad Masters from dealing with the consequences of his actions. Not when you can't buy or overshadow your way out of it."</p><p>He stared at her aghast, her lack of understanding of the whole situation apparently eluding her. "Deal with the consequences?" he repeated. "You don't think this imitation of life is punishment enough? I can't even use my powers without appearing on your scanners. I can't access my fortune since it was all taken away. I'm the remains of a man who can't even use his own name. If on top of that you think I should turn myself in, that would only allow the government to experiment on me however they choose. They're not beneath that kind of practice and you know that better than anyone, my dear."</p><p>The ghost hunter twisted her lips in disgust. "You mean like you experimented on Danny? Or have you forgotten about a certain ghost girl you created and almost destroyed?"</p><p>Vlad stared at the floor, ashamed of the memory. "That was different. I would have never done an irreparable damage to Daniel."</p><p>It wasn't necessarily a lie. After multiple schemes to lure the boy to his side, Vlad realized the younger half-ghost would never join him willingly. But as much as a torn to his side as Daniel had been, killing him was not an option. He was Maddie's son first and foremost. She was more likely to overcome the death of her spouse than the demise of a child.</p><p>"That doesn't change the fact that you did, Vlad," the woman spat, clenching her free fist tightly. "And Danielle is doing well, thanks for asking."</p><p>He covered his face with his hands, pushing his palms against his eyes to control the beginning of his migraine. "My dear," he whispered in a voice so frail it seemed close to breaking. "I've made... terrible, terrible mistakes. I'm aware of that. But the only way I can make it up to you and Daniel is by disappearing. Why was it so important for you to find me? Why, after all these years, did you think it was necessary to find someone whose life had been buried so long ago?" He finally looked at her, his eyes half-pleading her to let him rot in peace.</p><p>"You should know better, Vlad. You can't escape your own ghosts," she replied with the same steady tone. She took slow and calculated steps towards the table, never taking her sight from the criminal. She picked something from the wooden surface and tossed it by his feet. "You might try all you want to disappear completely from their lives, but you haven't let them go."</p><p>An album he had been working on for the past few years lay open in front of him, showing several news clippings and magazine pictures of both Daniel and his mother. Vlad had started working on it since he saw Maddie on the cover of a science magazine. It was his only connection to his past and the only way he could be close to them. He would never dare to admit it had also fueled his imaginary encounters, most of which ended in confrontations not unlike the one at hand.</p><p>He chuckled as he shook his head. "Oh, butter biscuits... you got me! I've been keeping close surveillance of your activities through magazines and news clippings. How dare I take this very private information available only to those who can actually read a front page? Oh, what a horrible crime I've committed this time!"</p><p>His laughter grew almost to a manic level, something his visitor wasn't going to tolerate. She promptly closed the space between them, pushing him back with her index finger. "I'm done playing games, Vlad," she hissed, quieting his laughter. "You can't guarantee this little hobby of yours is going to stick to clippings. We can't be sure you won't flip and start a murderous rampage once you get tired of your life as a crazy hermit."</p><p>A loony, old man living in solitude. Would that be the last image Maddie kept of him? Had he turned into a pathetic and obsessed criminal who posed as a threat by clinging to the only things that were worth <em>anything</em> in his life? Yes, it was pitiful now that he thought about it. All that time he dedicated to wealth and power was useless when none of that could get him even remotely close to his true desires.</p><p>Was it worth it? Would he do it all over again? Would he try scheming something new to get them back in his life, no matter how?</p><p>"I <em>can</em> assure you I'm out of motivation," came his painful reply. He looked into her faceplate, searching uselessly for her lilac eyes. Had they always been green? "I'm all worn out. No allies, no resources, no wealth, no drive. I understand there's no place for me in your lives. But, Maddie, you <em>have </em>to-"</p><p>"Maddie?" the woman spat in an incredulous tone, taking a step back in apparent disgust. "Did you just call me <em>Maddie</em>? You <em>gotta</em> be kidding me..."</p><p>Vlad looked in confusion at his visitor, trying to make sense of what had upset her so much. He stared motionlessly as she paced around the room laughing bitterly. "You're something, you know that? And here I thought you were actually sorry," she exclaimed. The woman stopped pacing in front of him and extended her arms. "Take a good look at me, Vlad. Do I even <em>look</em> like Mrs. Fenton?"</p><p>The hybrid didn't understand and stared blankly at her, only comprehending when she pushed a button on her wrist that made her suit dissolve. As the appearance of his visitor changed, the veil on his eyes also fell. He suddenly realized the blue hazmat suit had a darker look, made of a more complex material with red and black accents. Her face had not been covered by red goggles, but rather by a ruby faceplate. He blinked, taking in the new image in front of him. She looked older, a healthy young adult, much like her friend Daniel appeared on the latest clippings. "Ms. Gray..." he barely whispered.</p><p>The much younger huntress crossed her arms and pierced through him with a hard glare. She looked menacing even without her suit. "Well, at least you remember my name," she murmured.</p><p>If he had to be entirely honest, while he <em>did</em> think about the many ways he hurt others aside from Maddie and Daniel, he didn't linger too much on the damage caused to them. Jack, Valerie, Danielle, Jasmine, even Daniel's inseparable friends... They were merely exploitable means to an end, collateral damage to reach and manipulate the woman he loved and the son who should have been his.</p><p>As he thought about it, he felt a tinge of remorse. This particular girl, now a fierce woman, had vowed to destroy him even before he revealed himself to the whole world. Her hatred had found a direction when he stepped in, bearing dubious gifts. Although his life didn't remotely revolve around hers, she had found him responsible for everything wrong since she got her first blaster from him.</p><p>If anything, she was one of his best achievements back in the day. She had found purpose and became one the Ghost Zone's worst nightmares through her discipline and passion. The fact that she had been the only one able to find him after so many years spoke volumes of her abilities. Of course, she would never see things his way.</p><p>Before he could form any coherent sentence, the young woman reached over his left wrist and placed some sort of bracelet around it, shocking him momentarily as it produced a low glow. Valerie kept her cold glare on him. He suddenly became very aware of the absence of energy crawling under his skin. His mind felt less... <em>scattered</em>.</p><p>The huntress let him drop to the ground as she released his wrist. She turned her back to him and flipped through the scrapbook she had apparently retrieved from the floor. "You know, it's funny how I used to beat myself up for all the crap I gave Danny even when I didn't know all the truth," she said in a low tone, her hostility still present. She turned to face him again. "And then there's you, feeling as if you have any right to their lives even now, with your creepy pictures and articles. You <em>knew</em> what you were doing, and I bet you're not really sorry at all."</p><p>Vlad settled in a more comfortable position sitting against the wall. He tried again, "Ms. Gray, I'm not trying to hurt anyone-"</p><p>"Damn <em>right</em>, you won't," Valerie interrupted.</p><p>"But if you allow me to explain-"</p><p>"What?" she interjected once more. "That you can't help but feel how all of their achievements are thanks to you? That you want to pretend you were there every step of the way?"</p><p>The former billionaire was at a loss of words. Now that his head was clearer, he realized he had a lot to think about. Maybe some <em>soul-searching </em>would help him get his life together.</p><p>His visitor sighed. "Look, as much as part of me wants to tear you into pieces and feed them to rabid ghost hyenas, I promised Danny I'd play nice." She then proceeded to punch him square in the face, which caused him to bleed from the mouth. "Consider <em>that</em> as playing nice."</p><p>"What will you do to me now?" he asked quietly as he took a hand to his jaw.</p><p>"You see that bracelet?" He stared at the slim but odd contraption. A small light blinked green against the otherwise white exterior. The device seemed almost elegant, unlike any of the tacky inventions Jack had produced in the past. "That will keep your powers locked away. I'd love to see you get tortured by the new GIW or whatever agency that gets your custody, but that might hurt our cause more than help it. So here's the next best thing. Enjoy your house arrest. We'll be keeping an eye on you from now on."</p><p>House arrest. Solitude and confinement. Would he ever see her or Daniel as a part of his "sentence"? Or would he only be reduced to a blinking dot to monitor from a distant location? Would this be his last contact with anyone from his past? Would these be his last words?</p><p>"Will you ever forgive me?" he asked.</p><p>Valerie stared him down, scrunching up her nose. "Forgive you? I bet you don't even <em>remember </em>me."</p><p>Without another word, the woman left the small cabin, taking the scrapbook with her. With that, she took the last piece that could have gotten him closer to those he lost.</p><p>After staring for who knew how long at the now closed door, the defeated man took out his wallet from the torn jeans he wore these days. He took out an old picture from college, the one where it had all really started. As the fog continued to lift, he readdressed Ms. Gray's question: was it worth it? Was his persistence in attaining an unreachable dream worth losing his friends, his identity, and even his own humanity? Was it worth being reduced to nothing but a crazy and powerless hermit? Perhaps he really had been a fool all these years...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>